Lucius
Note: This page is for the Forge World; for the Chaos Lord, see Lucius the Eternal. Lucius, known as "The Hollow Forge," is an Imperial Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus that is located in the Segmentum Obscurus of the Milky Way Galaxy. The planet is home to the Legio Astorum, a Loyalist Titan Legion, that is also known as the "Warp Runners." Lucius is a large Forge World that produces everything from Astra Militarum infantry weapons to Space Marine battle tanks and mighty Battle Titans of the Collegia Titanica. It is known that Lucius is a Production Grade III-Prima Forge World with a Tithe Grade of Aptus Non, meaning it pays no tithe to the Administratum, as its industrial output is considered of potent strategic value for the Imperium in and of itself. History Lucius is one of the Imperium's Supernatura Majoris, a unique jewel in the Adeptus Mechanicus' crown. A hollow world, Lucius has been part of a grand experiment that should have destroyed it a dozen times over. In the centre of the planet's once-barren core is an artificial sun, a titanic fusion reactor that powers the industrial sprawl covering the inside of the world. No one truly knows how this energy source came to be, though the planet's Tech-priests are quick to claim credit if pressed on the matter. Lucius' boundless power supply has kept it on the forefront of Imperial military innovation and production and has led to the creation of the sought-after alloy known as "Luciun." Although Lucius Pattern designs are used across the Imperium, this unique metal is used for masterwork pieces and bionics, as well as for armaments exclusively for the Forge World's own armies. stellar cartographic map depicting the Forge Worlds of the Segmentum Obscurus, including the Forge World of Lucius]] Many latter-day vehicles and personal weapons hail from this Forge World, and their numerous Ironstriders and Onager Dunecrawlers are the most bellicose of all the Skitarii Legions. The Titans of the Legio Astorum, known as the "Warp Runners," are the only god-machines sophisticated enough to teleport straight into battle. This is a point of pride amongst the Lucians, and cause of envy amongst other Titan Legions. These all-too-human emotions have flared up into open conflict at times. The disastrous Inculcata Schism, which nearly saw the Forge World implode with force enough to rip a hole in reality, is only spoken of in whispers to this day. Notable Events *'The Dark Fate of Vheinos (221.M32)' - When the astropathic choir falls silent upon the Civilised World of Vheinos, Forge World Lucius sends its Skitarii to investigate at gunpoint. The resultant rebellion sees heresy spread like wildfire, just as the Tech-priests had calculated. Within solar days the Skitarii find themselves outnumbered eighty to one -- a ratio high enough to trigger rad warfare protocols. A solar month later, the Skitarii leave the planet a lifeless wasteland, its astropathic duct excised and permanently relocated to one of Lucius' moons. *'Hive Fleet Leviathan (997.M41)' - The genius of Lucius' Tech-priests was displayed anew when the planet was invaded by a splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Leviathan. Despatching Lucius' Legio Cybernetica and a great host of Battle Servitors to the planet's surface, the Magi Dominus largely fought their battles from below the planet's crust. By tracking the motions of their servant clades and controlling their activities via electromagnetic data-tethers, they waged their war without risking direct harm. Such is the wonder of the Cant Mechanicus that their battle plans were enacted to the letter. Wherever the Tyranid swarms overcame their Servitor armies, the Tech-priests waited for the xenos predators to devour the biological components before sending Servo-skull swarms to carry the most vital of the remaining machine parts below the crust of the planet. There they were installed into fresh recruits, and the next wave sent back up to the surface. Deprived of bio-matter, the Tyranid splinter fleet was forced to feed upon itself to produce further troops, and the xenos could not keep pace with the recycled machinery parts and refurbished robots. Though it took solar months to accomplish, the resultant war of attrition ended in victory, for the Lucian armies fought like lions, and their hymns to the Omnissiah's glory did not cease for a single moment. Forge World Dogma The Solar Blessing Lucius is renowned for its craftsmanship and its unique solar-blessed ores. Those clad in such raiment consider themselves armoured in their faith in the Omnissiah. Lucius Forces Appearance Lucius Iconography of Lucius]] The Skitarii cohorts bear the icon of Forge World Lucius. The illuminated letter that forms Lucius' icon is burnt into the planet's own surface, each detail a dozen Terran miles from top to bottom. Lucius Forge World Colours Like other Forge Worlds, Lucius maintains its own Skitarii forces to protect its interests, annihilating the enemies of the Tech-priests, and fighting at the vanguard of the Quest for Knowledge. The battle-plate of Lucius' Skitarii cohorts is dark, almost black in colouration. Like the armour of its vehicles, the plate is made from a rare alloy, scorched black by the artificial sun within the planet in a ritual known as the "Solar Blessing." Ever since the Inculcata Schism, Lucius' Skitarii Legions have used the same system of markings as Mars. They even adopted the deep red of the first Forge World, an outward sign of obeisance to its laws, although the cream and dark metal of their planet's original heraldry lie beneath. The Electro-priests of Lucius once wore only the cream and dark metal of their Forge World's original heraldry, but since the disastrous Inculcata Schism they have also wisely added the dark red of Mars to their heraldry, reaffirming their allegiance. Lucius' Kataphron Battle Servitors' exoskeletons are scorched black in the traditional rite known as the Solar Blessing. Ominous and stark, the heraldry worn by the ''Kastelan''-class Robots of Lucius has remained unchanged for millennia. Manufactoria Capabilities The forges of Lucius are some of the mightiest in the Imperium, and Lucius Pattern weapons and vehicles are found on many worlds and in many armies. Lucius is most notable for having its own pattern of Warhound, Reaver, and Warlord-class Titans, as the only other known patterns of Titan all originate on Mars itself. Lucius is also known for being the Forge World responsible for the rediscovery of the Standard Template Construct (STC) designs for the Macharius Heavy Tank and the Cyclops demolition vehicle. Lucius supplies the weaponry, vehicles, and other needed war materiel to the great Astra Militarum regiments known as the Death Korps of Krieg, supplying them with many of their vehicles and weapons such as their Medusa Siege Guns, Heavy Mortar Cannons, and Thudd Guns. The forges of Lucius are very capable of constructing many of the rarest and most powerful vehicles in the Imperium, such as the Baneblade, Shadowsword, Stormblade, and Stormlord, along with many more common vehicles such as the Imperial Guard's Manticore, Trojan, Destroyer Tank Hunter, Vulture, Salamander, and Valkyrie. The planet also produces Vindicators and Drop Pods for the Adeptus Astartes. Relics *''The Solar Flare'' - The Solar Flare is a unique Lucius invention that combines that Forge World's knowledge of solar fusion and teleportation. It is a personal teleportation device that, when triggered, causes the bearer to burst from the Warp in a flash of blinding white light. The highly-coveted item has never been successfully replicated. Sources *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus'' (8th Edition), pp. 12, 16, 54, 57, 95, 98-99, 100 *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus - Cult Mechanicus'' (7th Edition), pp. 23, 71-74 *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus - Skitarii'' (7th Edition), pp. 17, 29, 36, 65-71 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', pp. 11-13 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse: Second Edition'', pp. 9-11, 20 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 8, 80, 100, 152 *''Imperial Armour Volume One: Second Edition - Imperial Guard'', pp. 119, 122, 131-132, 196, 199-200 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 97, 114-117 Gallery Lucius_Skitarii.png|Lucius Skitarii Vanguard unit Sy-gex 511 of the III Radiphracts, Battle Maniple Beta, Prime Cohort Lucius Onager Dunewalker.png|Lucius Onager Dunecrawler Lucius Ironstrider Walker.png|Lucius Ironstrider Ballistarius walker Lucius Vanguard.png|Lucius Skitarii Vanguard warriors Lucius Rangers.png|Lucius Skitarii Rangers Lucius Sicarian Rustwalkers.png|Lucius Sicarian Ruststalkers Lucius Sicarian Infiltrators.png|Lucius Sicarian Infiltrators Lucius_Electro-Priests.png|Lucius Electro-priests; instead of their original heraldry, Lucian Electro-priests now wear the dark red colours of Mars Lucius_Kataphron Destroyer.png|Lucius Kataphron Destroyer; the exoskeleton is scorched black as Lucius utilises the same system of markings as Mars Lucius_Kastelan Robot.png|Lucius ''Kastelan''-class Robot; for millennia, the ominous and stark heraldry of Lucius' Battle-Automata has remained unchanged Lucius Lasgun.jpg|Lucius Pattern No. 98 Lasgun utilised by the Death Korps of Krieg Astra Militarum regiments Lucius Pattern Mk22c Combat Shotgun.jpg|Lucius Pattern Mark 22c Shotgun CyclopsOperationCometTaros.JPG|Lucius Pattern Cyclops Demolition Vehicle Lucius_pattern_Baneblade.jpg|Schematic of a Lucius Pattern Baneblade Super-Heavy Tank Lucius_pattern_Stormblade.jpg|Schematic of Lucius Pattern Stormblade Super-Heavy Tank Lucius_pattern_Macharius.jpg|Schematic of a Lucius Pattern Macharius Heavy Tank Lucius_pattern_Crassus.jpg|Schematic of a Lucius Pattern Crassus Armoured Transport Lucius_pattern_Praetor.jpg|Schematic of a Lucius Pattern Praetor Armoured Assault Missile Launcher Lucius_pattern_Medusa_Platform.jpg|Schematic of a Lucius Pattern Medusa Siege Gun Platform Lucius_Pattern_Heavy_Mortar.jpg|Schematic of a Lucius Pattern Heavy Mortar Lucius_Pattern_Quad_Launcher.jpg|Schematic of a Lucius Pattern Quad Launcher es:Lucius (Mundo Forja) Category:L Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Skitarii Category:Collegia Titanica